


Second Chances

by apagedmelody



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU, F/M, Modern AU, Physical Abuse, Poverty, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apagedmelody/pseuds/apagedmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras, a law student on one of the most prestigious colleges on Paris, feels empty. He has a feeling there much more important things in life; it certainly is not love, for he does not believe in it. He is waiting for something, a "flash" he likes to call it, to make him feel alive.</p><p>Éponine is a girl who has "day-by-day" life. She lives on edge, not on her consent, but she tries to make the best of it. She wants many things, most often those goes to her father, but barely has what she needs. 'Ponine knows she is not the brightest or most honorable, she just wishes life was fairer with her. </p><p>Written on both characters point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Looks The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Please keep in mind while reading this that it takes place on modern Paris (not putting a date because i hate when authors do that, except if it has an specific era or decade). I know (or at least I think I do) how to write in English, whoever if you see a mistake please let me know for my native language isn't English.  
> *Grantaire is a woman on this fanfic*

Enjolras was walking to Café Musain thinking of his girlfriend Grantaire, how things were getting much too out of control and intense for his taste. Last night alone he has been studying for his exam this upcoming week when she entered his room, with who-knows key he might add, and started complaining how they never had time to be together. When he explained he was busy she then complained how he was not interested in their relationship and if he wanted he should end it. The woman was clingy to put it mildly. And he would have told her to continue her life without him if it wasn't that when he looked her in the eye he saw she had them filled with concern he might. He then, much obliged, told her to stay the night. And what a night indeed. Enjolras had forgotten how he could barely sleep with someone on the other side of the bed, much less someone constantly throwing themselves at him while on their sleep.

He was now a block away from his destiny when he hit something, or had it hit him? It was a not very tall boy wearing a hat that conceived his eyes. He then noticed the boy was dressed in old, thin clothes and a pair of hole-filled gloves, not very appropriate attire for winter. 

"I am sorry" Enjolras said, feeling sorry for the creature. "I am sure it was my-"

The boy cut him up raising his hand. He nodded to the floor, still not letting Enjolras get a look at his face and then was gone.

Enjolras felt bad, that poor boy must have had thought of him as a good for nothing with designer clothes, he would have offered some money to the boy if he had let him. But he could do nothing now. 

He then entered the café and was about to pay for it when he noticed he did not have his wallet with him. Had he left it on the apartment? No, he was sure he had it this morning. Maybe-.

The boy.

That thief. He should have know. How much has it been since their encounter? Ten minutes at the most?

He left the café with the determination of finding that boy and make him not only return what was not his, but apologize. He looked in the sea of people but could not place the boy. He then asked strangers, but none have seen the person he described. 

Defeated he then realized his classes started on half and hour and, thanks to that rat, had to walk twenty-two blocks to college.

His night had not been so terrible after all.

 

***

 

Éponine could not believe her luck. She had stashed twelve wallets! And most of them had a high amount of cash. Yes, her father would finally be pleased with her work. 

She felt sorry for that young man with the blond locks. He even apologized! Ha! Poor thing did not see what hit him. Literally. 

She was good, better than she wanted to be. But this was how life was, hard and with no compassion. It was stealing or not eating at all and Éponine did not like to starve, it was hard to fight people when you had no energy to protect yourself.

As she lined the wallets on the floor of her apartment another young man came to her mind. Marcus.

How foolish of her! He did not know of this side of Éponie; the thief side, her dark side. And he would be here soon!

She stood up to start picking each idem when she heard a knock on the door.

"'Ponine, are you ready?" 

She cursed under her breath. He was early! He was never early! Great day to be early, monsieur.

"Coming!" she said kicking everything under her bed. 

"Éponine" said Marius hugging her once she opened the door, she returned the hug with all the delight in the world. 

"'Ponine, I've met the most beautiful creature" at this words she broke the embrace to look him in the eye. Was he joking? Here he comes, hugging her like there is no care in the world to tell her he met a girl. "I still don't know her name, but I intend to find it" he continued with eyes full of hope. "Are you ready to go?" said Marius as if suddenly remembering the actual reason of why he was there.

Éponine continued to stare. She did not understand how she could be so stupid. Marius would never love her, never. And yet she hoped. Stop it!

"Actually" she said her voice raspy from the tears that will come. "I am sorry, I am not feeling well. Can we please postpone our lunch?"

Marius looked concerned for his friend and asked if he could do something to assist her, if only he knew. But when Éponine said it was only a headache and it will pass in time he agreed to leave. As soon as the door was closed the first tear made its way down her cheek, there were many more that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this it means you have read my first chapter!...or just scrolled all the way to the end (not so excited anymore).  
> Anyhow, thank you for reading (or not reading. Ok now I'm just tormenting myself). If you did like it please leave a comment with your love or something.  
> This first wasn't very long, sorry


	2. The Things I Hate Come Naturally

Éponine woke up with an empty feeling on her chest. I had been a three days since Marcus told he had seen the most beautiful woman and fallen instantly for her, he had tried calling her but all she did was sit on the middle of her bed. She felt something missing, but not any pain nor more tears would come. Marius came, more than once, to check on her but she wouldn't let him in. Why did he come if he did not care for her? Not really. Otherwise he would accept her, and just her. Love her.

She then felt shock, as if a bucket of ice water had fallen on her. The wallets! 

Éponine hadn't given them to her father because she was too distracted with Marius, he was going to kill her! She picked them in a rush from under her bed, putted them on a bag and ran to her father's inn. 

People stared as she ran and gave her strange looks but she could not care less, every second it passed the worse it would be for her.

Gavroche sat on the "reception" when she got there. He gave her a funny look when he saw her crazy eyes. 

"Where's papa?" she asked with urgency.

"Fine thank you and you Éponine? No, there isn't much to tell, how about you?" Gavroche said teasing her but when he saw her urgency he said their father was upstairs on his office.

Éponine ran to his office and knocked gently on the door, when he told her to come in she did and sat on the chair across from him.

"Éponine, good to see you still care enough for this family to finally come" said her father with a sour tone. "I recall I asked you for something several days ago" Éponine opened her mouth to answer but then was cut off. "Where were you?! It is a task you have done many times, yet you come until now, how stupid can you be?" he shouted at her.

She wouldn't tell him about Marius and couldn’t tell him she had the wallets all this time, that would make things worse. 

"Father", she started. "Please forgive me. I was waiting until I could catch something worth your time. I got here" she said gesturing the bag, “many filled with cash and most are made of leather, we could sell them, father".

Mr Thénardier watched his daughter struggle with her words, she was trying to please him but she deserved some kind of punishment for her tardiness. 

"Éponine, you are forgiven" he said, she was the smartest of her sisters after all. "Yet, you will not receive any kind of reward nor any of the money I get from these wallets will be yours. You are dismissed".

Her face fell. With what will she eat this week? Tomorrow? "Father ple-"

"Be gone, Éponine" she tried to tell him it wasn't fair but he yelled at her to go, he no longer wanted to see her.

"Oh, and girl" said his father while she was walking out the door. "I will no longer need your services for a month or more, you are of no use being this impertinent".

She then left to go find Marius.

 

***

 

"Cosette! Her name is Cosette!" sang Marius as he entered his friend's apartment. Enjolras did not even bother to scold Marius, he was busy enough taking care of a hangover Grantaire.

The night before she had come yet again to Enjolras but this time completely drunk, she told him on her intoxicated condition that she loved him very much and to please make her the promise to never leave her. He did not made such promise, he knew he cared for the girl and thought she was very pretty with her black hair and blue eyes combination; but he did not love her, he was sure of it. He could barely stand her these days. Why was he with her? Routine?

With Marius chanting about his passion for a girl he barely knew and Grantaire was lying on the sofa complaining of a headache, Enjolras snapped.

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled. Marius stopped and Grantaire sat up concerned.

"Love, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I need air. No, to be honest I need a break from the two of you" he said and was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. "Good, more people" he said sarcastically.

All his anger was gone when he answered the door. There was a girl otside his door crying her eyes out, she had dark hair now plastered to her wet face and eyes the color of milk chocolate. She could barely speak through her sobs but he managed to make out Marius's name. He called for him and ushered the girl inside. But he saw his girlfriend lying on the sofa and Marius embracing the sobbing girl and his calm was gone. Without another word he left.

 

***

 

How did this happen? There under her bed, Éponine had found a wallet she had forgotten. It seemed to be expensive, she turned it and indeed it was. There on the front was on elegant letters the words HUGO BOSS. Oh a designer wallet! Éponine opened it and to her joy it had an abundant amount of cash, she then started to throw away credit cards and old receives. She stopped when she saw the ID form the owner. 

It has him, Marius's friend. She couldn't say she had met him but she had seen him that afternoon, he was the one to answer the door. She felt bad, a sour taste came upon her mouth. 

Shame on you. 

She would have never stolen from him if she knew who he was. Who was him anyway? Enjolras. An important name in Paris; the name of one of the wealthiest families. She would have been thrilled by this but Marius was his friend and she had stolen from him.

What will she do? She couldn't simply go to his apartment and be all "Hey, I don't know you but I found this wallet and it seems to be yours. By the way, look all the cash is in it". 

She felt miserable, terrible.

Oh Éponie, what have you done?


	3. Before Your Time

Her hair is swirling in the wind; those dark waves he knows are soft fom the many times he has touched them. Her eyes meet his and she smiles at him. He walks towards her, making the distance between them disappear. He is tall for she has to look up to see his face, but then he realizes her eyes are seductively locked on his lips. Her lips are slightly parted, inviting him to lean in and kiss her. He brings his face closer, tempted to taste her lips. Those dark eyes meet his in approval. Their faces are close, so close he feels her long lashes ticking his cheeks. She closes her eyes and he brings his lips to hers.

Enjolras wakes up startled. It was her on his dreams, again. It was the girl who had come looking for Marius to give her comfort and pull her back together.

At first he thought she was Marius's Cosette for the way he held her, as if he had done it many times before. But when he returned from his walk and asked Marius if "his girl" was fine, Marius had then chuckled like Enjolras has said there were flying elephants around Paris. He then explained the girl was a good friend he had known for a long time but to answer his question she was not good but she had left in better shape; Marius made this remark with sadness on his face. Enjolras felt pity for the girl, for the tone Marius talked about her it seemed like this was not the first time he had seen her cry with such energy.

That was the fourth of six nights he dreamed of her, but it was the first night he got to kiss her. It was embarrassing to admit it, but he was thrilled he actually got to do so. Her lips had felt so soft against his and her breath warm.

What is wrong with you, Enjolras? It is just a dream. Besides, you have seen the girl just once; you haven't talked to her. And there's Grantaire.

He groaned and used a pillow to cover his face.

After the second night he had a dream of Marcus's friend, Enjolras had called Grantaire to spend the night and they had sex. Why? Because he was an idiot and did not know how to react to this dreams. Of course, Grantaire thought that night meant much more than what it really was. She now wanted to spend every minute of every day with her "babe". Enjolras hated name calling, and he had told her so but with Grantaire talking was a lost cause.

He needed a cold shower to shake these thoughts from his head but he didn't know if he wanted to, not all thoughts anyway.

Okay, that's it. You need to stop. Now.

He decided to go for a run; nothing cleared his head better than the feeling of blood pumping through his veins and the burn of oxygen entering his lungs. Yes, he will go for a run and forget all about her. He didn't even know her name anyway.

 

***

 

"Gavroche, you selfish little worm!" she shouted. "How can you do this to me? That was the last piece!"

Gavroche, in the attempt to make a strike on his parents for the injustice made to his sister had left the inn. Éponine upon hearing this was very moved on the kind heart of his brother but had felt the obligation to bring him under her wing. 

Her apartment was enough for herself but with Gavroche there she felt like she was living on a place no bigger than a shoe box. Gavroche also had the tendency of eating all her food; and considering she was unemployed and had no intention on using money form that wallet, she still could not bring herself to think of his name, it was a big problem. 

"I thought you said you were full" said Gavroche between mouthfuls.

"I did but I had the intention of saving that for later"

"Sis, we both know a day old croissant is not the same. Why not give your beloved brother the bliss of eating it when it's still fresh?" he said bringing the last bite to his mouth. She laughed and ruffled his hair. It was impossible not to love him, even his annoying self was adorable.

Éponine always had felt very fond of Gavroche. When he was born both her parents felt the creature was burden but she had treated him with love and kindness. When her mother was tired, which was most of those days, she often refused to treat the baby when Éponine was always smiling upon seeing, carrying and feeding her little brother.

"I have a job interview today. Want to come?" she asked cleaning the table. Gavroche wrinkled his nose and said he had to do better things with his life, like watching TV and getting to know her neighbor.

"Gravroche, you do know you are eleven and she is twenty-three, right?"

"Details, sister. Mere, insignificant details" Éponine smiled at his brother, he was definitely a Thénardier.

 

***

 

Ten miles. His lungs felt like they were bursting any minute but he loved the feeling. His hair was dripping with sweat and his shirt was sticking to his body. What he really needed right now was a black coffee from the Café Musain. It was another two miles to the place but he had the feeling like something will happen if he went there, something good. 

He started running.

 

***

 

"You seem fine to me" said the blonde who had introduced herself as Astrid. "You know what, I feel reckless today. You are hired. Now do not make me regret that decision"

"Oh you will not regret it" cried Éponine. She had a job, she really had a job! It was not the best job in the world but you had to start with something. 

"Here is you apron and obviously we don't have your name tag yet, that'll be ready tomorrow" said Astrid handing her a black the Café Musain apron. "Today you will be waitressing. Treat the costumers with respect, even though I have to admit you want to punch some on their faces and some you even want to punch them with a chair. But, hey, that's the bright side of serving coffee to a bunch of college students".

Éponine could not care less if some college student was mean to her; she could swallow her words, she was used to it, she had lived in the Thénardier inn for seventeen years after all. 

She nodded and started her shift.

 

***

 

Enjolras took a seat at the Café Musain. He had a usual table, it was on one corner with a window where you could see the park across the street. 

"Here is your coffee" said a blonde waitress, he said his thanks. She was smiling down at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"Thank you" he repeated, that seemed to take shake her from her daze, she blushed and went to help another costumer.

Enjolras was looking out the window drinking his coffee when he felt someone walking toward his table. He turned his head expecting to see the blonde and that was when he started chocking on his coffee.


	4. Slow Down

Éponine has never been of the religious kind but upon seeing the costumer who has having a coughing fit she sure was asking help from a divine power. She asked to disappear, for it to be a dream. But she then felt Astrid pushing past her to get to the guy's table. Astrid on her attempt to be helpful had leaned against the table making the misplaced cup of coffee to fall and make a mess all over the table.

"New girl" Astrid hissed. "Go get me some paper towels" she said with a frustrated tone, as if all had been Éponine's fault.

But Éponine barely heard what the other girl had asked; she was replaying the day she stole from him on her head. The way he had held her, helping her not to fall over. She had taken advantage and took his wallet. Now that wallet was hidden on her closet, she could not even see it, she was disgusted with herself and the life she had. 

Astrid upon seeing Éponine wasn't about to do anything useful went to get the towels herself but not before whispering a "Thanks for nothing" to Éponine.

Éponine didn't know how or why had her body betrayed her, but she suddenly was in front of the table. The guy was trying his best on taking away a coffee stain from his shirt with a napkin. 

She did not know where her courage came either but she was then helping him to clean his shirt.

"Here" she said taking a small towel she used for little crumbles form the pocket of her apron. Éponine took the guys hands away and very gently started to clean, or at least try to, the stain from the shirt. "Well, that's the best I can do" she said once the once deep brown stain was a light yellow. 

"I know you" said the guy. Éponine froze. Oh God, he knows it was me; now he will have me arrested and I will spend the rest of my life in a prison. 

Then, to her salvation Astrid appeared with a mop apologizing repeatedly; taking his attention away from Éponine. She took advantage of this and tried to walk away form the table when the guy spoke again.

"You went to my apartment looking for Marius, wasn't that you?" 

Éponine almost started jumping form happiness then and there. Of course, even if it has been a second he had seen her when he opened the door. She looked messier than normal, with swollen eyes and a red nose, but she still looked like herself. 

She nodded and met his eyes. He really seems to not know what I did.

 

***

 

Her eyes were darker than he remembered. On his dreams she had chocolate colored eyes; now as she looked into his eyes he could not make himself look away, and then realize her eyes of a deep brown color, almost black actually.

She had this look on her face, like she wanted to be anywhere but here talking to him.

"How do you know where I live?" Enjolras asked trying to make conversation, he then realized he sounded like he had snapped at her and cursed at himself.

"Um-" she stumbled. "Marius told me whenever I did not find him on his place I could go to that direction. He said he would either be there or someone there might know where he is." That was the first time he had heard her talk, form proper words and not sobs. Her voice was raspy but it still had some delicate notes in it. Her voice was like the ocean; powerful and overwhelming, yet it sounded beautiful and had a relaxing effect on him.

"He did? That - "

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle?" he was cut off by a costumer calling on the waitress. "I want to pay now?"

"Want to manage that?" said the other girl, he had completely forgotten about her; the blonde girl whose tag said something with an 'A' but Enjolras couldn't read it because she had her hair covering it.

"I don't know how to use the register" answered the other girl. "New remember?" she said gesturing to her apron. The A named girl looked like, if she could, she would have killed the other girl. "You know what? I don't think this is working. You are not doing your work properly"

"But - . I just - . I just got this job. I literally have worked here for two hours and you expect me to know how to work a machine you haven't even taught me how to use?" the brown eyed girl said rising her voice. The blonde just arched a eyebrow. "Fine! This work is not for me anyway." With those words she took off her apron, threw it at the blond and left cafe, not giving Enjolas a second glace.

He stood up and putted some bills on the table. Enjolras then walked to where the blonde was standing, he moved her hair away from her name tag.

"You know what, Astrid? Before you talk down to someone you should pull yourself together and actually think what you are saying. You" he tried to emphasize the you, "were the one who spilled my coffee over me. So if it was up to me; oh wait, it is because I am costumer, that you are the one not doing your work properly. Good day, Mademoiselle" with those words he left the cafe.

Enjolras felt defeated. First, he tries to clear his head from the girl with the chocolate eyes. Second, once we got to forget about her he sees her again. Third, not only to realize her eyes are darker in color but to be more intrigued by them. That takes to the fourth and last, he still didn't know her name. And now because of the events of that day it would take much more than just running to get her out of his thoughts.


	5. Silver Pavement

"Her name is Cosette and she is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on" said Marius. He and Éponine were having dinner on one of the bar's near his college. Éponine looked at him upon hearing him talk about Cosette; those words were daggers to her heart, but still she managed a quick smile.

"She sounds lovely" said Éponine at last. His Cosette was the last thing she wanted to talk with him. She had come for comfort, she had lost her job yesterday and really was in need to be cheered up; now here was the object of her affections talking about his love for other. Éponine was sure the girl Marius was talking about was no other than the girl she grew up with. Éponine had been mean to Cosette but not because she did not like her, she did, the girl had always kind and friendly; the reason she had been mean was because it was the right thing to do, or so her parents said.

"So will you come?" lost in her thoughts she had not heard Marius was talking. When he saw her confused face he explained. "To the Abc Cafe for the meeting of Les Amis? You know, the revolutionary ideas I've been talking to you about. It's in twenty minutes. So will you accompany me?"

Éponine could not care less for revolution but she still was not ready to leave Marius for the night. Besides, all that was waiting for her on the apartment was a most-likely asleep Gavroche. She nodded.

 

***

 

When they arrived to the Cafe Marius took her hand and went to introduce her to his colleagues. Éponine soon learned Joly was the medical student looking for equality with the big, amber, kind eyes; Courfeyrac, the optimistic law student with the respectful air about him; Combeferre was the student who believes in handling their situation in a civilized manner; she then met Grantaire, the girl who was on the apartment the day she came to Marius. She offered Éponine a kind smile.

"Well, look at that! And here I was thinking I was the only female in all Paris caring for revolution" Grantaire stumbled upon words, like one does when is in an intoxicated state. "Enjolras said he needed you to be on the podium with him for the night" she added referring to Marius. He then let go of Éponine hand and went to stand at the very front of the crowd.

"Who is Enjolras?" Éponine asked raising her voice to be heard, for the cafe was getting more crowded by the minute.

"Our leader, the master mind of the revolution. He's the reason of all this" said Corfeyrac referring to the full cafe.

"And my boyfriend!" added Grantaire.

There was a sound of cheers a then Marius got on stage. He talked of the injustice and suffering the poor lived daily, how the government did not care.

Éponine looked at him with an air of respect, she was surprised she was actually enjoying this. She had come to see Marius but now she was hooked on his words, all the truth that was said was astonishing. Marius then motioned for his friend to finish his speech.

At first she did not recognize him, for the crowd kept moving. The first thing she saw was the blond locks, how the glistened under the light; she then saw a proud smile spreading on his face while Marius got off the stage and started to walk toward her and his friends, not that she noticed Marius's moves for Éponine then recognized the person who started to talk about revolution with such passion it was admirable.

"That's him! That's my Enjolras!" said an excited Grantaire to Éponine.

You have got to be shitting me, thought Éponine. Not him, anyone but him!

 

*** 

 

Tonight was a full house. The people were actually starting to care for his ideas.

That night Enjolras could not be more grateful for getting his father's talent on oratory. He felt inspired and felt his lips forming the flowing words, he barely stopped to catch a breath. As the speech was reaching its closure he searched the crowd looking for Marius, he pointed a finger at him and finished for the night.

Once he was off the stage it was the time for his mind to process what he had seen, more like who he'd seen, while looking for Marius. It has her, he was sure of it!

"Congratulations Pontmercy, tonight you were excellent" said Enjolras once he was settled on the table with his friends. He looked around the table but didn't found her. Grantaire then came and sat on his lap.

"Look who's talking. You were brilliant, my friend" responded Marius.

Grantaire said she was proud and started to kiss him. Enjolras then had the feeling someone had joined their table. He gently pushed Grantaire back and looked in front of him to Marius's seat but his eyes instead meet a very different smiling face. She wasn't smiling at him of course, she was laughing at something Joly had said.

Enjolras looked for something clever to say to have her look his way and then being introduced but when he opened his lips, those lips who had been loyal just a couple minutes ago, betrayed him for the words that came out were stupid to put it mildly.

"It's you" he cursed himself as soon as they left his mouth.

"It is me" she said smiling.

"Enjolras, this is Éponine" said Corfeyrac putting a hand on her shoulder. Was there need for him to be touching her?

"So we meet at last" he said. Seriously, Enjolras? Stop saying stupid things! What is wrong with your brain?

"So it seems" replied Éponine.

 

***

 

So it seems? So it seems?!

This guy was just out there saying the most clever, passionate words she had ever heard on her life and all she could master were three word long answers. She had never seen someone talk like he did; even though he was up on a stage and he was talking to a full cafe she felt like he really was talking to her and only her, that's how good his speech was. Now she was making a fool of herself not only in front of Marius but also in front of this Enjolras with her stupid answers.

Looking into his eyes she remembered he was also the guy she had stolen from. Éponine took Marius's drink and drank it all in one swallow. She felt the liquid making a warm passage until it got to her stomach; not a good idea considering she didn't have really eaten with Marius but right now she needed the alcoholic fuss if she was going to stay.

She decided that one drink was not going to make it she decided to excuse herself and go for a smoke.

Once outside she took out her lighter and her Marlboro Black box. The cigarette felt right between her lips, as she inhaled she felt the warm smoke filling her lungs. Éponine did not exactly liked to smoke, but doing so putted her at ease when she was anxious.

She was mid-way through her cigarette when Enjolras stepped out side. Did it really need to be him, God?

"Is something wrong, mademoiselle?" he asked in his deep tone of voice.

"Don't call me that" she said exhaling smoke.

"Excuse me?" said Enjolras confused.

"Mademoiselle" replied Éponine, "I am not a lady. I do not deserve the term". When she saw he was about to say something more about the matter she decided to change subject, might as well for he didn't seem to be in a rush to go inside. "That was an outstanding speach. The way you talk of revolution, I've never heard someone talk about anything with such passion".

Was it a trick of the light or had he just blushed?

"Thank you, madem-. I mean, Éponine". She smiled. He had not questioned her and yet he had called her for her name and not that lady term she thought was dreadful.

"Monsieur, I think it is time for me to call it a night" said Éponine dropping her cigar and stepping on it. Enjolras offered her a ride but she declined. "I thought would appreciate if you could tell Marius that I am very grateful he brought me here tonight". When he nodded, she started to walk the Parisian streets on her own.

 

***

 

Watching her leave all Enjolras could muster to think was how she seemed like trouble, how her eyes filled with joy upon saying Marius's name, the way she seemed to blend with the night. He looked at the alley she had disapeared before he went inside, she was nowhere to be seen. Whenever he liked it or not she belonged to the streets.

"Éponine" he said under his breath before steping inside. The taste of her name on his mouth was thrilling, he liked her name, it suited her. He could swear he could still smell a lingering scent on the air, of warm vanilla with cigarettes, hers.


	6. Halfway Through

Éponine woke up to the sound of her brother crying her name. 

"Éponine! Get off! Éponine!" she heard Gavroche say. There were sounds of things being broken and furniture being dragged across the floor. Startled she ran to the living room, place where all the sound came from. She found her favorite lamp had been broken, her coffee table was turned and - 

"'Ponine! Help me!" upon hearing her brother calling her she ran to the door. There she found a very angry Gavroche trying to get Montparnasse let go of his arm. The kids arm was already red from all the struggling and she fumed when she saw there were also thin scratches covering his small arm.

"'Parnasse!" she yelled. When the man heard the anger on her voice he let go of the boys arm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your father is looking for him" said Montparnasse pointing his filthy finger at Gavroche. The boy ran to find shelter behind his sister. "You know it is for the best if he comes with me now than if Thénardier comes here himself". Éponine knew it was true, it was for the best if her brother did not make their father wait. 

"Did my father say what his business was with Gavroche?" she asked afraid for the boy. She hated when her father made the young make his dirty work.

"It does not concern you" answered Montparnasse, from the look he was giving her she knew he was calling her all sort of names in his head. "Just give me the boy and I will leave".

"No" said Éponine. She could not let go of her brother, he was happy here with her. 

"Éponine.." said the man saying her name with hatred. She knew that if he did not bring the boy back with him that meant problems also for 'Parnasse, but Gavroche really did not deserve the life he had ling with her parents. He did not deserve the life he had living with her, he deserved better and she knew it, but still living with her was much better than with her parents. 

Éponine saw as Montparnasse took big breaths, he was losing his patience; she even saw how he fisted his hands. Eventhough his arms were still at his sides the fact that he had formed his hands into fists scared her. Montparnasse had hit her before, sometimes he even had to take her to the hospital after one of his rage attacks. The hitting was not what scared her then, it was what would happen if Montparnasse hit her in front of her brother. Gavroche, she knew, would stand up for her and Montparnasse doesn't know how to control his strength when he is angry. 

She saw as Montparnasse looked down as his hands, upon finding them forming fists he stretched his hands. Éponine was relieved but tried to hide it from her face.

"Whatever" he said finally after a very stressful silence. "You know what will come upon you if I don't take the boy with me".

"I do" responded Éponine, with that she closed her door and heard as Montparnasse made his way down the stairs. 

Once she heard him leave the building she turned to Gavroche. She tried not to, she really did, but when her eyes met the boys tears started flowing freely from her eyes. She hugged her brother with dear life and heard as he let go of a breath he had been holding; they both knew they were lucky Montparnasse had left.

"How do you feel if we go out for lunch?" she asked her brother. She knew it was not wise to use money, the little she had, for eating out but she really had the need to leave the building, she could feel the tension with every breath she took.

"Thank the God in heaven! I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Gavroche hugging her tighter.

 

***

 

Eventhough it was embarrassing, they ended up going to the Café Musain. After breakfast they agreed on going for a walk on the park in front of the cafe. It was the end of winter for the snow had all melted and if one looked closely, you could see little buds on the flowers that would bloom for spring. 

They were walking peacefully when Éponine heard someone calling her name. 

"'Ponine!" looking she found a happy waving Marius accompanied by Courfeyrac.

"Marius!" said Gavroche giving him a high five. 

"Long time no see, little man" said Marius. Gavroche shrugged and Marius went to give Éponine a hug. "Last night I was supposed to bring you home. I was worried you left alone" he said releasing Éponine. She following her brother's example shrugged but muttered something about being able to take care of herself. 

"Courfeyrac, this little demon is my brother Gavroche" she said once she also saluted Courfeyrac. 

"So what are you up to?" asked Gavroche trying to make himself look mature for his age.

"We were on our way to Marius's. Want to join?" said Courfeyrac. 

Éponine nodded and the four of them started to walk to Marius's apartment.

 

***

 

Enjolras was walking though the park with Grantaire hanging from his arm. Classes had ended early so les amis had agreed to meet up at Marius's; all except for Jolly, for he had still another class on the afternoon. They were meeting to plan their revolution.

"Babe" said Grantaire pulling his arm to make him look at her. "Do you really think that making an uprising is a good idea?"

"R, what are you talking about? Don't you want this? Do you think that what is done to the poor every day is fair? Do you even believe on revolution?" asked Enjolras. He could not believe she was asking such things, his girlfriend of all people.

"Well, yeah I do believe in it. But do you truly understand what a revolution will cause?" she asked letting go of his arm.

Enjolras looked her in the eye and said with the most serious voice he could muster. "Yes, I understand the consequences of our actions. Actually I think we all do, well all of les amis except for you apparently, Grantaire. We all agreed, when he started to make our meetings out in public, that we were making this for a better France. This is for Patria, Grantaire. You don't seem to have grasp the idea of revolution yet".

"I do understand, but -"

"You do not if there are 'buts' on your sentence" said Enjolras.

"Well maybe if I don't understand maybe I shouldn't be going to this fucking meeting!" she said exasperated. Without further word she walked away, leaving a angry Enjolras behind.

Good, if she didn't want to come then it was for the best she hasn't. Enjolras continued walking to Marius's without looking back.

 

***

 

Enjolras was surprised by the person who answered the door when he knocked. Had he knocked at the wrong apartment? Suddenly he heard a voice he wished it was not that easy for his brain to recognize.

"Grantaire, what are you doing at the door?" asked the voice.

He saw as she made her way toward the door, opening it fully so she could see who the newcomer was.

"Oh, Monsieur Enjolras" said Éponine. "I am sorry. Was my brother bothering you?" and without waiting for an answer she added, "Please, do come in".

"I was not -" started the boy.

"Shush, Gavroche!" she said closing the door behind them. The boy who's name seemed to be Gavroche left to the living room, leaving them behind.

"Brother?" asked Enjolras rising an eyebrow. The boy and Éponine could not look any more different. When the boy had golden hair, Éponine's hair was dark as night itself; her eyes were dark and his were light; the boy's skin was pale and Éponine's was olive toned.

"More like a demon that torments my life" he did not miss the affection in which she said this.

"How was the walk home?" he asked. Obviously she got safely to her apartment but hoped nothing bad had happened on the way.

"Nice, actually. Last night was a full moon and the streets were vacant" she said as she leaded him toward the kitchen. "Besides, I like being on my own sometimes. That way I can meditate my day or sometimes think about things I can't with this chaotic life that surrounds us. You know what I mean, Monsier?"

Enjolras only managed to nod but he did understand her. Oh, how he understood what she just said, for he had the exact same thoughts. Somehow, it seemed that every time they met he was more intrigued by her.


	7. A Game I've Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i could not upload faster, guys! :( i was drowning with homework but hey, i finally got some time so i thought i should use it to write about my babies.  
> thank you renn for leaving me that lovely comment <3 i am so happy you like my story and i will really try to upload next chapters sooner.
> 
> oh, i suck so i decided to start to put each chapter a name. sorry i decided to do this when i'm on chapter 7 but - um..okay yes i'm sorry about that. every chapter has a name now:) don't hate me?

"No, no, no, no. NO “she heard Enjolras say upon hearing Corfeyrac say they should take a break.

The meeting had been going well so far, the guys talking and giving their opinion towards the government and proposals on how they could fix it. Éponine had been quiet the whole time, amused by how often they contradicted one another or the way Combeferre had mocked Gavroche by often changing the TV channels with the remote.

"We are here for Patria. She deserves all the time we can give her" continued saying a very serious Enjolas.

"We know mon ami" said Marius. "But it's nine on a Friday night and as much as I believe on revolution, I need a break. We have been discussing ideas for about seven hours. Look!" he said pointing a finger at Éponine's brother, "Gavroche is already asleep".

She saw as Enjolras's brow softened as he saw the child sleeping on the couch. "All right, we can call it a night" said Enjolras meeting Courfeyrac's eyes.

"Music? Drinks?" asked Marius, standing up and going to look on his kitchen cabinets.

Éponine also stood up and asked if she could put Gavroche on Marius's spare bedroom.

"Yes, of course. You already know it's the second door on the left" she heard Marius say over the music that was starting to sound all over the apartment.

She went to the living room and was about to pick Gavroche form the couch, when she felt another presence on the room. She turned and met the bluest eyes she had seen on her life. Enjolras was standing so close behind her that when she turned her shoulder had bumped his chest.

Startled she putted a hand to her chest, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would give her a heart-attack.

"Do not ever do that again!" she said trying to be quiet for Gavroche's sake. "You scared the hell out of me".

Éponine saw as his lips twitched, as if he was trying not to laugh at her. "I'm sorry. That was not my intention" he said giving her a half smile.

"Then what was your intention, Monsieur?"

"I was going to help you move your brother".

"I can do it myself" she said proudly, trying to make clear that she was capable of doing many things; that she was not weak.

"I know" said Enjolras, with only that said he picked Gavroche up. The kid was so tired he did not even stir when Enjolras putted him on the bed.

Éponine waited outside the door, she was startled by his words. People often said how small she was, or how fragile she looked; yet, Enjolas did not believe that, or so it seemed.

"Monsieur" she said as he was closing the door of the room her brother was sleeping on. She was going to tell him how she could have done that, how she had taken care of her brothers and sisters when she was just a girl and surely she could do it now, of how she could take a man down if she wanted too, or that even thought she was small and thin she was very strong; but all that came from her mouth was a simple "thank you" startling her, even Enjolras raised an eyebrow but looked pleased.

"With pleasure" he said and both started to walk back to the kitchen.

They were greeted by Feuilly, he handed each of them a tequila shot.

Éponine clicked hers with Enjolras's before draining hers; she felt as the warm liquid went down her throat and made a face. Tequila was definitely not her drink, it was too dry for her taste. She felt Enjolras's eyes on her and she met his eyes, his glass was still filled.

"I do not like drinking" he said when he saw her eyes fall on the glass.

Éponine took the small glass from his hand and before drinking it herself she said "This one is for you, Enjolras".

That was two shots. No more, she thought. She had to take care of Gavroche, she had to take him home.

Then, there was a knock on the door. She heard another female voice coming from the living room.

Oh no. Not now. I was having such a good day. If there is a God in heaven, please don't let it be her.

"'Ponine!" she heard Marius call her name. When she walked thought the door that lead to the living room she felt like fainting.

"'Ponine, I want you to meet Cosette" said Marius gesturing to the beautiful blonde at his side.

 

***

 

Enjolras saw as Éponine took drink after drink. She seemed like she could hold her alcohol but as the night progressed he saw as her hands sometime shook while she was pouring herself another drink or the way she had to be standing next to a wall to use it for support. He also saw as she, at some time during the night, looked Cosette and Marius's way and took a whole bottle of whiskey and started to drink form the bottle.

She was in no state to walk herself home and he knew that if he offered to do so himself she would not allow it.

"I'm done, I'm heading home" she said suddenly, breaking Enjolras's thoughts.

"What about Gavroche?" he asked trying to make her feel guilty and maybe that way she would let him take her home.

"You can let him stay over. I love that kid" said Marius. Enjolras called Marius all sort of names on his head. Could not he see in which state Éponine was in?

Enjolras looked around the room for Marius and when he found him he saw as the guy was very busy moving Cosette's hair behind her ear to notice Éponine.

He looked again around the room, but this time looking for Éponine. Enjolras started to panic when he did not find her. Had she left already?

He did not know where she lived for he did not know which Parisian streets to look.

She had yet again slipped from his fingers.

 

***

 

Éponine was very drunk, she could barely stand still, but she knew very well what she was doing while she was knocking at his door.

She hears as his feet get near the door. When he looked at who was outside he smiled. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his hair was a mess around his face; but all she could look at was how his eyes were hungrily taking her in. It had been months since she had knocked that door.

"You know what I'm here for" she answered taking a step forward; remembering the way Marius had looked at Cosette.

"Are you drunk, Éponine?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"Yes, but how does that affect what I came here for?"

At her words he picked her up, making her wrap her legs around him. He closed the door behind them and pressed her to it. He buried his head on her neck and started to kiss it hungrily. Éponine ripped his shirt, feeling the muscles under it with her hands.

"Make me yours, 'Parnasse" she said before bringing her lips to his. 

With every item of clothing she lost a new memory resurfaced. Her pants, the way Cosette had touched Marius's hair; her bra, how Marius had held Cosette while they danced.

They were now in the bed, Montparnasse on top of her. She knew that what she was doing was wrong but she could worry about that on the morning, tonight she wanted to feel something other than her heart being ripped from her chest.


	8. No Comfort In The Shade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys! my inspiration was gone but i promised a chapter to cece, so i brought my muse back kicking and screaming.  
> no, but i was inspired by:   
> "Stretch out my life  
>  And pick the seams out  
>  Take what you like  
>  But close my ears and eyes  
>  Watch me stumble over and over"  
> sound familiar? well it's from lover of the light by Mumford And Sons.

Éponine woke up with the biggest hungover, she was tangled between sheets; the events of the night before slowly starting to make their way to her memory. She remembered being at Marius's, having a great time, she also remembered meeting Cosette. When she saw the blonde's face on her mind she groaned into the pillow. Ugh, Cosette! Damn you! Damn her feelings for Marius!

She suddenly heard the sound of a shower being opened. Éponine sat up in the bed, looking around the room. Shit! She had slept with Montparnasse. She got up and started to look for her clothes and started to dress on a rush. Upon finding her blouse she saw it was ruined. She had two options, either go to her apartment on her bra with her coat covering it or go into 'Parnasse's room again and take a shirt. She decided for the later and ran to his room, she took a blue shirt. 

Éponine was taking her hair from beneath the shirt when she felt two strong arm wrap between her waist. On her rush to get a shirt she did not hear 'Parnasse get out of the shower and enter the room.

"I like you on my shirt" he breathed into her hair.

She did not answer; she just stood still not even flinching when he started to kiss her neck or when his hands went to the hem of the shirt.

"I knew you'd come back sooner or later. I knew you'd get tired of that burgois boy, I bet he is not good in bed as I am"

Éponine had burning rage inside of her, part of it was because of Montparasse's words, but most of that rage was for herself. How could she be so stupid? Why Montparnasse? If she wanted to feel why not go and meet some stranger at a bar and fuck? No, her ideas had to be clouded by the alcohol. Great, just great.

"Don't you dare" she said with venom in her voice when his hands were about to go to the front of her jeans.

"Ups" he said undoing the button. "What are you gonna do?" he said, challenging her. "You came to me, don't forget that Éponine".

At his words she looked down, she felt ashamed. Dirty.

Montparnasse took this as a sign and carried her back to the bedroom.

 

***

 

It had been a week and he had not heard a word from Éponine, he was going crazy. Enjolras knew nothing bad had happened to her the night she left drunk because Marius told him Éponine stopped by in the afternoon to pick Gavroche up, but he still had an urge to see it with his own eyes. To see she was fine.

Grantaire and him where on his living room watching a movie; she was on one corner on the couch and himself on the other. Their relationship was going from bad to worse. They barely spoke to each other since the fight.

The night after the fight Grantaire had come to his place like nothing had ever happened, they went out for chinese and he kissed her goodnight. Just like that, like there had been no fight. But something had changed, not only Grantaire was often absent to Les Amis meetings, but Enjolras's feelings for the girl were descending.

Still watching the movie he found himself thinking again of Éponine. Maybe if he asked Marius for the pace she lived? 

What was going on with him? Why did he care so much for her?

 

***

Éponine had been waiting all week for an opportunity to tell Montparnasse that they were not back together, that what happened last week was just the actions from a broken heart and a bottle of whiskey. But she knew better; 'Panrnasse had not hit her yet, she knew that it would be just a matter of time until it happened, and "breaking up" with him was just going to accelerate the process. She was actually waiting for him to hit her, for that way she would make it an excuse to leave him, just like the last time.

They were on their way to 'Panrasse's apartment after he was kicked out of the club they were in. He had started a fight with a buy for offering to buy Éponine a drink, she had declined but Montparnasse pushed the guy to the ground and started to punch him. For reasons like these were why she hated to go out with him.

"You are staying the night" he says. 

She is about to protest when she smells the alcohol on his breath. Was he drunk? How much did he drink while they were on the club?

"'Parnasse you know I can't. Gavroche is waiting for me, he has to go -" 

"No" Montparnasse responds. He stops walking and grabs her arm. 

Éponine looks at her trapped arm, his hold is so strong she is sure there are going to be bruises in the morning. "Let go. You are hurting me" she says looking at him on the eyes with a poker face, she is not going to let him see her pain. As a reaction he squeezes harder and she bites her bottom lip.

Montparnasse knows she is hurting but his hold gets stronger and tighter, this time she lets a little scream leave her lips. He smiles, for he is content that he is causing her pain. Like the pain he went through when she left him.

Not thinking it through he traps her between his chest and the wall. His hands exploring every part of her body while she silently asks him to stop. 

"Montparnasse, please. Don't do this. You know you will regret it. Please stop!" she begs but it is useless because when he finally looks up and meets her eyes she sees his stare is full of lust. Éponine starts to panic. It is Montparnasse but it would still be a rape. Right? She does not want this! Not now, not any other times it happened! 

"STOP IT!" she yells on top of her lungs once his hands are pulling up her skirt. He won't stop and she knows it. "SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP!" she keeps yelling.

He enters her and she lets herself scream from the pain. He is hurting her so bad she feels tears go down her cheeks. She had never let anyone see her cry, but this is shameless. How could he?

"Oi!" she hears someone yell, then footsteps getting near. Éponine feels as someone yanks Montparnasse from her and soon she is falling, for her legs give out, to the dirty ground; but how dirty is it really after what she went through?

She looks down the alley and looks a shadow running away. Coward. 

She changes her gaze to her savior, she cannot make the face in the dark nor she can hear the voice coming from it because all she hears is the beating of her heart from all the adrenaline. 

The only thing she manages to make out before she blacks out is the color of blonde hair in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "With skin too tight  
>  And eyes like marbles  
>  You spin me high  
>  So watch me as I glide  
>  Before I tumble homeward, homeward  
> I know I tried  
>  I was not stable  
>  And flawed by pride  
>  I miss my sanguine eyes  
>  So hold my hands up — breathe in and breathe out  
> And in the middle of the night  
>  I may watch you go  
>  There'll be no value in the strength  
>  Of walls that I have grown  
>  There'll be no comfort in the shade  
>  Of the shadows thrown  
>  You may not trust the promises  
>  Of the change I'll show  
>  But I'd be yours if you'd be mine"  
>  sorry another part of the song:)  
> cheers! another chapter coming tomorrow (or the day after)


	9. The Reason I Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we please talk about how perfect the song "stay" is for enjonine?  
> "It's not much of a life you're living  
> It's not just something you take, it's given"  
> THAT part you guys.  
> jesus christ. i can't with this ship.   
> they will be the end of me.

Grantaire decided to leave his apartment around eleven and he decided to go to bed, maybe that night he would not dream of Éponine. It's around two when he is woken by someone knocking urgently on his door. 

Jesus! Can't people be more considerate? It's freaking two in the morning!

Enjolras opens the door to find a very freaked out Combeferre. Not that he is looking at the guy because his eyes instantly fall upon the body Combeferre is carrying. Hair is covering her face but Enjolras knows who she is. 

"I don't...I was...and then...I...I" Combeferre tries to explain but the words won't come out. Enjolras seeing the state his friend is in, he takes the girl himself on his arms. She is extremely light, alarmingly so.

He should have done something. He knew something like this would happen; she was strong but still. Why didn't he ask Marius for her address? That way he could have protected her somehow. What happened to her? Why was she passed out? Why didn't she move?

"We need to take her to the hospital" said Enjolras."My car keys are on the table, hurry!" he said to Combeferre while he walked out the front door and started to descend the stairs, Éponine still on his arms.

 

***

 

When they arrived, the nurses seeing Éponine was passed out had brought a bed and had taken her inside to check for injuries.

Combreferre was trying to explain what he saw on the dark alley to a very exasperated Enjolras but when the words were coming out he was interrupted by questions from his friend.

"I was walking and then I heard a scream - it was Éponine's scream and -"

"What was she doing on a dark alley with a guy?"

"I don't know, but she was there. She was screaming for help so I ran and I saw her. She was -"

"Does she even know the guy?"

"It was horrible and when I saw what he was doing -"

"Whoa!" said Enjolras. "What was he doing?" at this question Combeferre sat next to his friend and with a serious look told the events.

"Enjolras, what I am about to say...you can't interrupt me" when his friend nodded, he continued. "My friend, Éponine-. How do I say this? Well, she was raped" Combeferre said the last word very quietly.

Enjolras felt his face get hot from the rage. "Éponine was what?! What in the actual fuck!" at this point he was standing up looking down at his friend. "Did you see who it was? Who was the son of a - "

"Is anyone here with Mademoiselle Thénardier?" asked suddenly a nurse.

"We are" answered Combeferre, he was relieved for he did not know who the man at the alley was and he was scared to tell Enjolras.

"She is resting now. I am sure you both know of -".

"We know" said Enjolras; he did not want to hear the word coming out of the nurse's mouth, it made his chest feel with a lot of pressure. "Can we see her?"

"Only one can enter with me" said the nurse looking at both of them in an apologist manner.

"I will go" said Enjolras looking at Combeferre, he just nodded at the remark.

 

***

When she opened her eyes she was blinded by the light but when she tried to cover her eyes she saw there was something sticking to her finger. Looking around the room she spotted an sleeping Enjolras sitting by the corner.

Where was she? The last thing she remembered was someone pushing Montparnasse away from her after -

"Éponine".

When she heard her name she tuned to see Enjolras but he was still asleep, was he sleep talking? She tried to each out and shake him awake but she could not reach him.

"Enjolras" she said on her attempt to wake him. He didn't stir, so she tried clearing her troat. "Enjolras" she said a little louder. Frustrated she said "Enjolras!".

He was so shaken he fell from the chair, which made her giggle. Weird, she wasn't of the giggling kind.

"You're awake" he said getting up and brushing dust from his pants.

Did he know? Of course he knew! He was her savior, wasn't he?

She felt ashamed and looked down at her hands, which were clapped on her lap. Éponine closed her eyes when she had tears overwhelming her eyes. She did not hear him move but she felt as he took both her hands in his.

"Éponine-".

"Don't say it. Don't say you are sorry for me, I don't want to hear the pity on your voice; hearing it from you it would make it worse" she said. Éponine could not believe that from all of Les Amis Enjolras was the one to see her at her weakest. He was someone she admired and to hear the pity on his voice, she could not bear it. She actually found herself thinking it was better if Marius was here instead of him. With Marius she would feel ashamed but not worthless.

When she found the courage to open her eyes and look at him she was surprised to find him with a look of anger directed at her. 

"Who was he?" Enjolras asked the fury palpable on his words.

Éponine did not want to discuss this but knowing Enjolras, he would not leave the matter alone. "He was an ex-boyfriend of mine. We were sort of going out again but...well, you know".

"His name?"

"Montparnsse" she answered.

"He broke a rib of yours, you know?" he said a little more calmed, her hands caressing his. 

She was surprised by the remark. 'Parnasse had pushed her that had against the wall? That son of a bitch. Who will employ her with a broken rib? She probably could not even work for some time.

"Éponine, would you mind if I -" she was surprised to see him looking for the right words, was it in his nature to know them from before-hand? "I want to move to your apartment. You know, just to make sure you are protected. For a week or more, perhaps? It all depends on you. If you are not comfortable with that you can move to my apartment. With Gavroche, of course. The kid is-"

"Enjolras!" she shouted to make his shut it. When he stoped and looked at her he seemed intimidated. "I don't think -"

"Just for a week. You won't even notice I'm there. I can sleep on the floor, I don't mind" she saw he was trying very hard to convince her. Well, what was a week anyway? 

"Okay, just for a week. You will sleep with on Gavroche's room, he can seep on my room" then suddenly remembering were they were she asked "When will I leave this place?" 

"The nurse said that when you woke up we just needed to fill some papers and then we're ready to go".

"Good, 'cause I feel naked in this" she said gesturing the scrubs. Was it her imagination or had The Marble Man just blushed?

"Combeferre is outside; I'll go tell him to help you with the papers. Um...I am going to leave and get my things; I'll be at your apartment in a few hours" he said and left not giving Éponine a chance to say anything. Wait. Did he just say Combeferre was on the waiting room? What was he doing at the hospital if Enjolras had been her savior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i'm two days late buuuut i have an excuse. i swear to god i had an emergency. everything is well and in order now:) i am so sorry!  
>  ñiiii. i don't like this chapter, hopefully the next one will be ten times better. *fingerscrossed*  
> please leave a comment(: i adore getting feedback, even if it's you telling me you hate my writting.


	10. I Found Shelter

He did not pack much; a pair of jeans, his leather jacket, a bunch of V neck t-shirts, boxers, his tooth brush, a towel, two pair of shoes and some books he had to read for classes. It was all packed on a bag now hanging from his right shoulder.

On the hospital he made the decision, and he was not regretting it, but he was nervous. Now standing in front of Éponine's apartment he was having a fit. What should he be doing? Knocking? He did hear voices on the other side of the door. Was it Gavroche? Was she even home yet? What if Gavroche opened and he did not know about his plans of staying the week? Well, that would be -.

"Oh hi, Enjolras".

Enjolras turned to see a very stiff Éponine walking toward her apartment door, Combeferre behind her. He noticed she was wearing his friend's sweater and he looked at Combeferre. Why was she wearing Combeferre's clothes? He felt rage making it's way towards his chest but he stopped it by being surprised. Was he being protective over a girl he just met? Well, obviously because he was staying on her apartment to take care of her; but why did it bother him so much that it wasn't his jacket on her shoulders? Was he jealous? He smiled just at the thought of Éponine wearing something of his.

Wow. What is wrong with you Enjolras? You have a girlfriend. Who -.

Shit. He hadn't still told Grantaire about his plans of staying at Éponine's. She sure will not like it. 

"What are you doing standing here all alone?" he heard Éponine ask. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present.

"I just got here. I was just about to knock" yeah right, "when you apeared". He almost patted himself on the back right then and there for saying this in a steady voice. 

Why was he so nervous? It's just a girl. Just Éponine.

Éponine, the girl with the big, brown, infinite eyes.

Stop.

He saw she was struggling to get something from her skirts pocket but she finally pulled out a key. "Let me" he says taking her shacking hands, she was agitated from the effort she did by bending to get her key with a broken rib. Enjolras took hold of her hand with both of his, one took the key while the other gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

He could have sworn, before she looked at the floor and her hair made a curtain around her face, that when his skin touched hers, her cheeks heated. 

But she was Éponine. She did not blush over a touch, not on her hand at least.

He opened the door and on the other side was a very angry Gavroche, he was taping his left feet against the floor rhythmically.

"Sister, I do hope your ears are alright because what I'm about to say, I hope for it to be heard. Do you know how preoccupied I've been?! To have Combeferre call me and tell me you are at the hospital. He told me he couldn't tell me what happened to you! What in the name of God happened to you? And where is that rat? Where is Montparnasse? Why wasn't he at the hospital with you? I will kill him. I swear I will!"

***

Éponine could hear Gavroche was talking but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. All she could think about was the pain she had on her right side, where her rib cage was. And even though she didn't want to admit it, her mind was still thinking of the way Enjolra's skin had felt. His skin was rough and warm, it had given her comfort. He had touched her before, but he had never while looking deep into her eyes. It had been intense. The color of his eyes and the way he was looking at her. She hated to be the one to break stares but she couldn't keep looking at his eyes. If she had she could have -.

"ÉPONINE?! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Uh.."

"Is she brain dead?" asked Gavroche looking at Enjolras.

At the question Combeferre started laughing loudly and Enjolras did his best to keep a straight face by biting the inside if his cheeks. "No she's alright, just tired i guess".

Well she was tired but she just did a fool of herself, she had never heard Gavroche sound that angry, not even when her father hit her. 

"Yes, tired. Yes" she said. 

The three men turned to look at her. Gavroche was the first to move, he walked toward her and hugged her close. It hurt and she did flinch at the touch but she appreciated Gavroche showing some emotion other than anger or indifference. 

"I am so glad you're okay, sister" he said with his face on her stomach. At his words she returned the hug.

"I better get going" said Combeferre breaking them out of their moment. He was obviously uncomfortable looking at them, it was very personal. At his remark Éponine made the gesture to take off the sweater but Combeferre refused and said not to worry about it, she could return it later.

"Thanks 'Ferre!" she said as Combeferre closed the apartment door.

"What about you Enjolras? Wanna stay for dinner?" asked Gavroche.

Enjolras looked at Éponine and she did the same. Both of them did not know how to say it to 'Roche.

"Gavroche, I uh...I think I might stay here for the rest of the week, you know? To help you keep an eye on your sister. I know you do a great job but you need to rest some time, don't you agree mate?"

"So you're staying here for a week?"

Enjolras nodded and Éponine bit her bottom lip waiting for the answer. She did not know how 'Roche would react to this, she knew he liked Enjolras but -

"Okay cool" responded Gavroche; at his words Éponine gave a huge breath of relieve.

"But" oh no, "you better don't come anywhere close to her bedroom when she's in there".

"'Roche!" complained Éponine, she agreed but it was very embarrassing for your baby brother to be the one to make the remark. She could feel the heat going to her cheeks.

"Clear" said Enjolras nodding his head, not once breaking eye contact with her brother to make sure he was being completely serious.

"Good. Welcome, new roommate".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short and i've been out in like forever (2 months i know! it's been torture for me too) and i'm sorry but i have exams this week (which i feel like i'm going to fail..but ya know...shit happens)  
> ugh! i hate my writing lately, hope you don't hate me for it?  
> expect an update soon:)


	11. Underneath Your Feet

Enjolras woke up to the sound of a shower running. What? Who was on his bathroom? He was sure he did not sleep with Grantaire the night before.  
He got up of the bed, kicking the covers in the process. He hadn’t still opened his eyes; which was the reason why he hadn’t realized he wasn’t on his apartment, it was also the reason why he ran into a small wardrobe hitting his pinky finger on his left foot.

“Motherfucker!” he shouted. “What the actual fuck!” said Enjolras finally opening his eyes and looking around while cursing under his breath. 

“Enjolras?” said a female voice he knew too well.

“Shit! Yes, come in. Shit!” he answered and the door soon opened showing a nearly naked Éponine. Her hair was soaking wet, some strands were sticking to her face while others dropped water into the floor. The barely existent towel that covered her naked body was green with small gold fish, the towel was wrapped around her body and her hands here grabbing it on the front preventing it from falling. Her still wet skin shone with the sunlight that came from the window, from it came a breeze which caused her goosebumps on her arms and legs, not that his gaze was fixated on her body, it was on her face. She wasn’t wearing any makeup since she had come running from the shower and yet her beauty was still breathtaking. 

“Je-Jesus, ‘Ponine!” was all he could say looking away embarrassed with pink cheeks.

“Oh, sorry” she said looking down at her towel and wrapping it tighter around her body. Could she not see the effect she was causing on him? “I just heard you screaming and came to see what had happened. What exactly happened?”

“I just – never mind”. She made a face and somehow he couldn’t resist. “I hit my toe against your wardrobe” Enjolras answered, his cheeks going from pink to dark scarlet color.

Éponine tried, she really did, but at the end she couldn’t help but laugh. And how she laughed. “I'm sorry” she said still laughing, “It’s just that I can’t believe I interrupted my shower just because you hit your feet”.

“Hey! It could have been broken!” said Enjolras. He knew he hadn’t hit his toe that hard but he knew that being dramatic would make her laugh, seeing his plan had worked he smiled at her.

“Oh, you sure don’t want me to take you to the hospital?”

“No, I think I’ll survive”

“Okay, I'm getting back to the shower now. Help yourself with breakfast” and with those words she walked away. It didn’t escape his eyes that she was still limping and there were some bruises that the tower didn’t entirely cover.  
Before he went to the kitchen he changed into black jeans and a white tee, before he left the room he also made the bed. What could he say, he was a neat guy.

Walking into the kitchen he noticed it was a very small, you could say it has half his apartment’s kitchen. But he was there to take care of Éponine not to judge her small apartment. 

He made himself some eggs and left some for ‘Ponine seeing Gavroche had already left. He grabbed a mug and was pouring some coffee for himself when Éponine walked out of her room wearing a blue dress, tights and boots. Her hair was still wet but it was already forming itself into her characteristic waves. 

“Want some coffee?” he asked grabbing another mug. 

“Nah, I’ll grab some on my way. I have a work interview!” at her words he putted the mug on the counter and took his food to the table.  
Was this girl for real? Her abusive ex had raped her less than twenty four hours before and she was just going out like nothing had happened? 

“’Ponine I don’t think -“

“I know you don’t have classes until the afternoon” she said cutting him off. “Maybe you could watch tv or read something, I don’t know, I’m a terrible host. But since you’re staying a week, am I still a host? I don’t know, don’t care really. Maybe you could go out and walk around, just remember to lock the door and –“

“’Ponine, I have my own apartment. I know what to do. Don’t worry about me, you on the other hand –“

“Yes yes, I know. Well bye!” she said with her hand on the door. “Oh, before I forget. There’s the phone” she said pointing to the wall beside the coffee table, “just thought you might need it. No one knows when one may hit a pinky finger and need paramedics”.

“Oh shut up!” he said and she winked at him before closing the door, leaving him all alone on her apartment. 

Once he finished eating, he washed the dishes and even tried to clean some of the mess going on around the apartment. Then, he walked to the bookshelf she had and read the titles of some of her books, Enjolras was actually amazed he recognized some of those. On the road, Jane Eyre, Into the wild, Memoires of a geisha, 1984 and Peter Pan. He smiled when he saw the “Coffee for dummies” one. Her taste on books was very varied and there was no way for him to try to understand her better from them since the collection went from children books to astronomy to fiction and futuristic to poetry. 

Walking around some more he realized there weren’t any pictures of her or her family. Strange but he was not there to judge. The walls he realized were some dull, light yellow; not Éponine style at all. How long had she being living there? The place looked empty, even with the furniture. He then realized it was because the apartment didn’t show it was ‘Ponines, there wasn’t anything showing it was hers; not the color or the paintings covering the walls. Why was that?

 

***

 

It was not her intention to leave him that early on the morning but she knew that if she stayed he would have liked to talk about Montparnasse and she really was not in the mood to talk about the guy. Just thinking about him made her skin crawl. 

She had not lied; she did have a work interview. On two hours, but still. Her friend Misuchetta had called and told her there was an opening on the music store where she worked and of course Éponine was interested. She needed money and a work, and It was a plus If the work had anything to do with music.

She entered the first coffee shop she saw and took a small table near one of the windows that looked into Notre Dame. The cathedral was one of her favorite places on Paris. She wasn’t very religious and rarely went to mass but the structure of it was breathtaking. On the outside it was very beautiful with it’s gothic style and gargoyles. But, her favorite part was the stained glass. The colors, all the details they contained and how the floor seemed to be a pool of color whenever the sun shone through them. The memory of it all made her smile.

“’Ponine?” at the sound of her name she tore her gaze from the window and was meet but kind hazel eyes, Marius.

“Monsier Marius” she said startled, she was amazed by herself for not thinking of him on all the morning. Weird, but all her thoughts had gone to Enjolras and his injured toe that morning. The memory of him cursing brought a smile to her face. 

“Eating breakfast?” he asked looking at her tea and croissant. 

“Yes. Want to join?”.

“I guess I can stay a while with my friend. How are you?”

Oh, God. Did he know? No, he couldn’t. Could he?

“Perfect. You?”.

“Better than ever, I just come from Cosette’s”

She did not know why she said it, maybe it was jealousy and the thought that Marius would never be hers. “Enjolras is staying at my place”.

“Oh, is something wrong with his?” the look of his eyes showed concern.

“No, no”. Fuck! What could she say? “He – he just needed a place to stay since his is going to be painted”. Really, Éponine? Painting?  
But somehow Marius seemed to be satisfied by her answer. “That Enjolras. He painted it two months ago, I guess he really is a perfectionist after all”.

“Yes, I guess he is” a perfectionist with very delicate toes.

“’Gotta run, ‘Ponine. Catch you some other time?” asked Marius getting up from the table and kissing the top of her head.  
She couldn’t help but sigh at his kiss. He really was the only person who ever cared for her and now she was loosing him to Cosette. Without him, who was left on her life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two months! don't hate me please:) please? okay yes. hate me.


End file.
